Wide Awake OUTTAKES
by Monumental Cookies
Summary: Estas são cenas cortadas, de W.A. Falsos Começos que não faziam sentido, mas que ainda tem alguns bons momentos divertidos. Não leia se você não quiser. Não leia se você se apega aos detalhes mais sutis da história. Conteúdo adulto e outras coisas.
1. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

**Sinopse: **Estas são cenas cortadas, de W.A. Falsos Começos que não faziam sentido, mas que ainda tem alguns bons momentos divertidos. Não leia se você não quiser. Não leia se você se apega aos detalhes mais sutis da história. Conteúdo adulto e outras coisas.

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke 1 <strong>

**Capítulo 25 – Mocha Desesperations Sensations **_**- **_**Sensações Desesperadas de Café**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Acordei de manhã com uma batida forte que me fez gemer e segurar Bella apertada contra o meu peito. Mas a batida de merda não iria parar. Levantei a minha mão para o criado mudo e comecei a bater no meu despertador, para fazer o barulho do caralho ir embora.

"Edward!". Um alto e abafado vozeirão chamou de longe. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, enquanto as batidas começavam novamente. "Levanta, porra!". Ele continuou.

Emmet.

Eu sentei na cama, segurando firmemente Bella e apoiando a sua cabeça, quando ela recuou com o meu movimento abrupto. Seus olhos arregalados quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, começando a trabalhar freneticamente para cobrir seu torso nu, com os cobertores que nos cercavam. As batidas continuaram, dessa vez seguidas de um barulho em minha maçaneta trancada.

Entrei em pânico. "Espera, porra!". Eu gritei de volta, rapidamente, enquanto Bella se firmava, depois de ter voado pra fora da cama e ter ficado enrolada nos lençóis. Depois que ela se firmou, ela correu freneticamente em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta suavemente com um clique. Deixei escapar um profundo suspiro e comecei a passar os dedos entre meus cabelos.

Emmet começou a bater ruidosamente contra a minha porta mais uma vez. "Vamos lá! Carlisle nos quer lá embaixo!". Ele gritou alto, fazendo com que eu fechasse minhas mãos em punhos e quase não resistisse a vontade de escancarar a porta e chutar a sua bunda.

"Foda-se! Eu estarei lá em dez minutos!". Eu gritei com raiva. Sentei-me imóvel na cama, esperando para ouvir seus passos em retirada. Depois de um momento, o ouvi indo embora e deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Fim de chamado de merda.

Ainda estava escuro. Olhei para meu despertador para verificar a hora. Cinco da manhã. Deixei escapar um grunhido frustrado e sai da cama, tornando a minha lâmpada em um tom de rosa. Filhos da puta impacientes. Roubaram 30 minutos de perfeito e bom sono... com a minha garota no meu peito... parcialmente nua, porra. Eu fiz meu caminho até o sofá para pegar a mochila de Bella, levantando-a e caminhando até o banheiro, parando no caminho para pegar o suéter ao pé da minha cama.

Bati suavemente. "Bella, ele se foi agora.". Eu disse, apenas alto o suficiente pra ela ouvir. A porta abriu e o rosto sonolento de Bella apareceu. Eu sorri pra ela o melhor que pude e levantei a mochila e o suéter pra ela ver_. _Ela olhou pra eles e colocou a mão pra fora da porta para pega-los.

Eu caminhei até o meu armário para pegar outra camiseta, já que a da noite anterior tinha desaparecido misteriosamente pra caralho no ar. Eu podia sentir o anel de bronze batendo contra meu peito a cada passo que eu dava. Eu pus a minha mão para baixo e toquei o anel pendurado no meu pescoço suavemente. Ainda quente de ser esmagado entre nós a noite toda.

Puxei a primeira camisa que eu tateei em um cabide, realmente não dando a mínima para qual era, contando que cobria meu peito e barriga. Depois que a passei pela minha cabeça, ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, vendo Bella sair com a mochila na mão. Ela sorriu pra mim, sonolenta, e rapidamente indo até o sofá para colocar o seu casaco e o capuz.

Como ela estava deslizando as mangas em seus braços, eu vi. Eu vi isso e eu queria vomitar, merda. A marca azul escura circulando em volta do pulso pequeno e pálido. Fez de mim uma porra de um doente ver aquilo. Saber que fui eu que fiz. Não foi Phil, não foi Newton, não foi um filho da puta cheio de espinhas em um restaurante a quarenta e cinco minutos de distância. Fui eu. A pessoa que ela amava.

Eu olhei pra ele enquanto estava descoberto e me odiei ainda mais do que já tinha feito alguma vez. O que era dizer muito da porra toda. Ela se virou pra mim e sorriu, mas eu não podia devolve-lo. Eu estava muito sobrecarregado com desgosto, para lhe dar até mesmo um sorriso falso. O sorriso dela caiu e eu odiava que aquilo tudo era minha culpa, porra. Eu queria afasta-la, dizer-lhe pra sair e nunca mais voltar. _Fodidamente salve a si mesma._

Ela lentamente fez seu caminho até mim no meio quarto. Eu não conseguia nem olhar na porra dos seus olhos. Olhei para seu pulso coberto enquanto ela fez o caminho até perto de mim. Ela parou na minha frente, colocando a palma da mão pouco quente na minha bochecha. Eu queria me afastar e manda-la embora. Mas eu não podia. Porque eu era um egoísta do caralho. Deixei-a acaricia-la suavemente, enquanto eu me sentia cada vez mais nauseado com o seu conforto. Eu levantei a mão, para tomar seu pulso machucado e deslizar a sua manga. Ela tentou puxa-lo pra longe de mim, de forma que eu não pudesse vê-lo. Agir como se aquilo não fosse uma grande merda, quando ambos sabíamos que era.

Parecia uma porra terrível. Azul e púrpura manchando a pele dela com todo meu veneno e escuridão. Enrolei a minha mão em torno dele, combinando com a forma dos meus dedos e me sentindo fisicamente miserável, uma vez que combinaram-se perfeitamente. Ela o puxou de minha mãos e jogou os braços ao redor de meu pescoço.

"Por favor, pare, Edward.". Ela implorou contra o meu pescoço. Mas eu não podia. Eu nunca poderia me perdoar por isso. Eu não a abracei dessa vez. Eu não fiz merda nenhuma para merecer tocá-la. Ela me abraçou mais apertado, tentando me fazer reagir, mas o pensamento de nunca machucá-la outra vez foi muito repulsivo para eu sequer considerar.

Coloquei um suave beijo em sua bochecha e me afastei. Seus olhos estavam tristes e miseráveis. E meu sentimento crescente de auto-ódio só aumentou com a visão deles.

"Não faça isso.", ela chorou, lágrimas se acumulando em seus profundos olhos castanhos. "Não se afaste de mim.". Ela engasgou. Meu rosto suavizou as ver suas lágrimas. Eu estava machucando-a mais, não importava que porra eu fizesse.

Eu passei meus dedos pelos meus cabelos e lentamente fechei os olhos. "Sinto muito". _Por tudo. _"É só o lixo que eu tenho que trabalhar em mim mesmo". _Para me certificar de que eu não vou fodidamente te machucar de novo_. "Eu não quero me afastar...". _Eu quero te beijar sem sentido, porra._ "Mas às vezes eu tenho que fazer". _Porque eu quero proteger você._

Seu rosto caiu ainda mais e eu tive que lutar pra porra pra não me afastar de novo. Ela pôs as mãos pra cima e as colocou na minha camiseta, uma em cada lado do colar que estava escondido contra a minha pele.

"Me beije". Ela sussurrou, freneticamente. Olhando em seus olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente. Eu queria afasta-la e segura-la e perguntar porque porra ela não me odeia. Mas eu nunca poderia negar a minha menina um beijo. Então, eu fiz. Inclinei-me e peguei suavemente seu lábio inferior na minha boca, mantendo as minhas mãos ao lado do meu corpo. Eu me afastei rápido. Fodidamente odiando a mim e ao fato de que ela ainda estava me puxando pra perto dela, mesmo depois de tudo que sabia e de tudo que eu fiz.

O rosto dela caiu e ela estava prestes a dizer algo, mas eu ouvi os passos de Emmet no corredor. Ela olhou pra porta desesperadamente e de volta pra mim. Querendo ficar e me dizer besteiras sobre como eu não era um monstro do caralho. Querendo me cobrir com todas as porras de beijos e flores e cookies.

Dei um olhar pra porta de vidro da varanda quando Emmet começou a bater na porta do quarto novamente. Ela lançou os olhos para o barulho e voltou aos meus olhos com uma expressão desesperada.

"Posso voltar?". Ela sussurrou trêmula, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. Foi incrível pra caralho como ela queria mesmo. Mas eu não poderia fazer nada sem ela, então eu levantei a minha mão e enxuguei as suas lágrimas, enquanto assentia com a cabeça, sentindo uma porra de aversão a minha total falta de altruísmo. Ela sorriu tristemente pra mim, enquanto a batida na porta tornava-se mais frenética.

O rosto amassado quando ela soltou a camisa e se virou para porta. Antes que fizesse todo o caminho, ela se virou de volta e correu em minha direção, jogando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e quase me derrubando com a força do seu abraço.

Ela beijou meu pescoço e arrastou suavemente seus lábios quentes até minha orelha. "Nada poderia me fazer te amar menos". Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e me soltou, correndo pra fora da porta, fechando com um suave clique.

**[b]BPOV[/b]**

Os dias seguintes ao Natal foram frios. Fria brisa molhada que oscilou apenas um pouco acima da temperatura adequada para criar qualquer coisa bonita, como uma neve branca e fofa. Edward se distanciou de mim. Eu gostaria de dizer que voltamos para o relacionamento que tínhamos antes de Phoenix, mas foi muito pior. Os beijos apaixonados na porta se tornaram pequenos selinhos castos. Ele me acariciava como se eu fosse de vidro e parou de conversar completamente. Eu sentava no sofá e lia, enquanto o observava comer em silêncio. Ele parou de gemer e cantarolar, comendo a comida como se fosse apenas sustento e não algo agradável. Ele foi se afastando e dobrando-se dentro de si. Eu podia ver nos seus olhos, quando ele evitava o meu olhar. O ódio de si mesmo, rodeado por pesar e desgosto.

Eu queria pular sobre ele e sacudi-lo e dizer-lhe o quão estúpido ele estava sendo e faze-lo me beijar de novo como importava. Mas eu contive o impulso. Porque eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar os seus sentimentos de ódio por si mesmo, mais do que ele dispensava os meus sentimentos de amor. Passamos noite após noite, no mesmo quarto, mas nunca reconhecendo a presença do outro, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Eu mantive dizendo a mim mesma para ser paciente e deixa-lo trabalhar isso de seu próprio jeito. Mas foi lentamente e seguramente quebrando o que restava do meu coração.

Ele não me segurava mais tão firmemente como costumava, durante a noite. Seu abraço foi ficando progressivamente mais solto, até que sua mão apenas descansava na minha cintura. Eu o apertava mais duro, em silêncio, pedindo-lhe pra devolver o gesto. Mas ele nunca fez. Isso estava destruindo a minha essência. Mantendo tudo afastado em pequenas porções que foram se acumulando em uma pilha crescente de ódio e arrependimento que se instalaram queimando no fundo do meu estômago.

Cada dia que passava, eu esperava que ele saísse disso. Fosse de volta para o Edward com quem eu estava apaixonada há tantas semanas atrás. Fiquei de boca bem fechada, me recusando a abrir mais feridas do que eu já tinha. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não sabia como consola-lo. Houve uma época em que o meu toque era suficiente para traze-lo pra mim. Eu temia que estava perdendo isso tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: AngstGoddess003-** Esse outtake me assusta um pouco.  
>Ocorre na manhã de Natal, quando E B são quase capturados por Emmet.  
>Isso foi angustiado e totalmente diferente da reação que eu coloquei afinal.<br>Ok, então ele foi se afastando porque ele a machucou e não porque ele não podia sentir amor. Eu decidi que era uma merda. Porque todo o 'eu me odeio por estar te machucando e nunca mais vou te tocar de novo'. Isso é tão pouco exagerado. Então, eu me foquei mais nas emoções.

* * *

><p><strong>NT – Lary Reeden-** Os outakkes 1 a 3 - foram traduzidos pela Jéssica Bicca.

Ela não ajudou na tradução da fic, apenas nesses outakkes.

Sinceramente acho que a versão que foi para a fic (para quem tem memória fraca- O Edward se afasta da Bella, porque acha que não sente "amor" por ela.) é bem mais interessante. E acho que fez a história seguir por um outro rumo, mas é legal poder ver as versões que passaram na mente do autor enquanto ele escrevia.

Os extras serão postados 1 a cada 2 semanas!

Beijos e até o próximo !


	2. Outtake 2

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

**Sinopse: **Estas são cenas cortadas, de W.A. Falsos Começos que não faziam sentido, mas que ainda tem alguns bons momentos divertidos. Não leia se você não quiser. Não leia se você se apega aos detalhes mais sutis da história. Conteúdo adulto e outras coisas.

****N/A: AngstGoddess003**** Isso foi depois do incidente no ginásio, onde Carlisle e Esme conversam com Edward e Bella no escritório dos Cullens. Eu joguei fora, mas a intenção continua a mesma.

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke 2 <strong>

**Capítulo 28. Coconut Confession Confections- Confissão de Coco Confeitado**

**EPOV**

Deixei Jazz do lado de fora de sua casa, agradecendo-lhe por toda a merda que ele fez. Eu fui um filho da puta aquele dia, muitas vezes para contar. Ele apenas deu de ombros com um sorriso e recostou-se em seu lugar. Foi uma porra de ocasião muito rara eu agradeci a ele por alguma coisa. Normalmente, ele nos mete em muita merda.

O carro de Esme já estava estacionado em sua garagem quando eu cheguei. Permiti-me um momento para gemer e bater a minha cabeça contra a porra do volante, antes que eu finalmente tivesse a coragem de sair e entrar em casa. Achei que todos estariam esperando pela minha bunda no escritório, então subi as escadas para entrar, temendo a conversa que iria ter com os dois e rezando para que eles não reagissem tão mal como eu temia.

A porta já estava aberta quando eu cheguei ao escritório, assim eu só entrei sem bater. Bella estava sentada em uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa. Ela já tinha tirado suas roupas de ginástica, mas estava sem capuz, provavelmente porque ele estava sujo de sangue, então, ela usava um suéter grande. Esme estava sentada ao lado dela, virando a cabeça para mim enquanto eu entrava na sala. E, claro, Papai C estava sentado majestosamente no trono de sua cadeira no escritório, fazendo sinal para que eu me sentasse na terceira cadeira a sua frente, ao lado de Esme.

Eu sentei na cadeira lentamente, avaliando as expressões de todos. Carlisle ainda estava curioso e Esme era um livro fechado. E a minha garota sorriu para mim, porra. Então, eu sorri de volta e me sentei. Para um observador casual, isso não seria uma merda tão grande. Apenas duas crianças que tinham um relacionamento íntimo. E que esconderam isso. Um tanto eficientemente. Sentei-me a espera de algum tipo de pergunta ou algo assim, enquanto Carlisle olhava para frente e para trás entre Bella e eu.

Esme falou primeiro. "Por que ele pode te tocar?". Ela perguntou a Bella. E isso me pareceu uma merda um pouco brusca e rude comigo, mas eu segurei a minha língua, porque eu poderia ver que isso seria curioso.

Bella olhou para mim ao lado de Esme com um olhar de orgulho, enquanto ela mantinha o queixo para cima e os seus ombros arredondados para trás. Todos a encaramos. "Ele é diferente". Ela sussurrou simplesmente, olhando amorosamente nos meus olhos. Eu sorri torto para ela. Ela adorava essa porra de eu ser diferente.

Mesmo Esme poderia dizer quando ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Diferente como?". Ela perguntou curiosa, olhando nos meus olhos.

Olhei para a minha garota e olhei em seus olhos por um segundo. Eu realmente não sabia como explicar a eletricidade. E o olhar em seus olhos me disse que ela não queria isso. Então, eu decidi ser evasivo novamente, se isso iria foder apenas comigo, "Eu simplesmente sou". Eu respondi bruscamente. Não deixando espaço para discussão do caralho. Realmente, não interessava a eles porque era. Só era, porra.

Esme parecia um pouco frustrada com a minha não resposta, mas decidiu continuar o interrogatório. "E quando vocês se conheceram?". Ela perguntou, seus olhos vagando entre mim e Bella.

E eu estava apenas pronto para foder com toda essa merda. Nós sabemos um sobre o outro. Então, vamos trazer a merda para fora. E eu sabia exatamente como tirar ela das nossas costas. "Foi numa das suas viagens de negócios". Eu respondi, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. E quase malditamente ri, porque ambos jogaram seus olhares para longe. Tão fodidamente culpados. Como se a minha garota e eu fôssemos os únicos a manter segredos por aqui.

"É só isso?". Eu perguntei impacientemente, tendo merdas para cuidar e querendo ir embora antes que começassem a fazer a porra da pergunta que eu não podia responder ainda. "Tenho certeza que a Bella está cansada para caralho". Olhei em seus olhos cansados com uma careta, quando percebi que ainda tinham cinco horas pela frente até que nós pudéssemos dormir.

Então, de repente, senti uma pancada na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Levei minha mão até meus cabelos e me virei para Esme. "Que porra é essa?". Perguntei incrédulo em uma merda um pouco ofendido. Ao invés de responder, ela estendeu a mão para cima e bateu novamente. "Ouch". Exclamei, enquanto me afastava dela.

Ela me olhou com raiva. "Não use esse tipo de linguagem na frente dela.".

E eu quis rir para caralho, porque se ela tivesse ouvido algumas coisas que tinham saído da boca da minha garota no calor do momento, ela provavelmente diria merda ela mesma. Em vez disso, eu assenti com indignação, ainda esfregando minha cabeça enquanto Carlisle ria baixinho em seu punho. Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, finalmente levantando minha cabeça e me lembrando de não xingar na frente de Esme novamente. Eu queria lembra-la que eu abri a porta do carro para Bella. Eu não era um completo Neanderthal.

Quando todo mundo se levantou, dei uma olhada na minha pobre garota cansada. "Podemos cair fora por um momento?". Perguntei a Carlisle e Esme com um olhar suplicante, temendo que eles provavelmente iriam se opor a nós dois sozinhos no meu quarto. Como eles não conseguiram encontrar nenhum motivo para protestar contra isso, peguei a mão da minha garota e a tirei do escritório apressadamente.

Comecei a resmungar quando cheguei às escadas. "Porra de Inquisição espanhola...", murmurei com um aceno de cabeça. Levei-a para fora da casa, eu só queria ficar sozinho com ele e certificar-me de que ela estava bem. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto apertava a minha mão e seguia junto a mim. Olhei ao redor do quintal com a testa franzida e depois comecei a conduzi-la para os fundos. Achei que o gazebo seria tão bom durante o dia quanto à noite para nos dar um pouco da privacidade da porra.

Uma vez que nós estávamos sobre a plataforma, eu virei para minha garota e a peguei pela cintura, surpreendendo-a e colocando sobre a mesa de piquenique de frente para mim, a mesma posição que estávamos na sala da enfermeira.

Eu cuidadosamente toquei seu rosto com as minhas mãos. "Você está bem?", perguntei com urgência, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. Eu sabia como ela sempre fazia a porra de se esconder de todos e eu queria a verdade. "Não minta para mim.". Insisti.

Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para baixo, "Sim", sussurrou, finalmente olhando em meus olhos. Deixei escapar um profundo suspiro quando eu não pude ver um sinal de mentira em seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito.", ela sussurrou irracionalmente.

Eu me aproximei furioso. "Você não tem uma merda para se arrepender". Olhei para ela... com amor.

Ela sorriu um pouco, brincando com os dedos e olhando para mim com um intenso olhar penetrante. "Você me salvou..." Ela parou de falar com lágrimas nos olhos. E eu fiz a porra de suspirar, inclinando-me para abraçar a minha garota pela cintura. Ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Virei o rosto para beijar seu pescoço suavemente, enviando-lhe todo meu amor, enquanto eu esfregava minha mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas. "Eu faria isso de novo numa batida do coração da porra". Eu sussurrei, honestamente, sabendo que eu definitivamente faria. E mesmo que agora não pudéssemos mais ser tão secretos como nós éramos, valia a pena esse preço de merda para mim.

**BPOV**

Eu sorri em seu ombro, feliz que ele não se arrependeu. Eu estava tão esgotada de todo o episódio e meu nariz estava doendo bastante, apesar de que eu não queria alerta Edward para esse fato. Eu estava um pouco preocupada com a segurança de James. Era além de doce Edward se preocupar tanto comigo que queria vingança, mas eu sabia que tinha sido apenas um acidente. Eu também estava muito suja e nojenta e eu não podia esperar para tomar um banho e lavar tudo isso.

Mas primeiro eu tinha que saber. "Nós estamos bem?". Eu perguntei, a minha voz rouca pateticamente em seu ombro, ansiando por uma xícara de chá de ervas.

Edward se afastou de mim lentamente, mantendo os braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto ele estava entre as minhas pernas, onde eu tinha sentado na mesa. "Melhor do que bem". Ele sorriu, olhando nos meus olhos intensamente e levantando a mão para traçar cuidadosamente o meu rosto. Ele se inclinou para mim, lançando os olhos pros meus lábios e em seguida de volta pros meus olhos. Como se ele estivesse nervoso sobre me beijar. O que era simplesmente estúpido. Então, eu me inclinei e toquei o seu lábio superior enquanto ele pegava a minha bunda.

Acariciando meu rosto e suspirando. Nós afastou rapidamente, olhando ao redor do quintal para se certificar de que ninguém tinha visto.

Eu ri suavemente quando ele encontrou meu olhar novamente com um sorriso. Embora secretamente eu estivesse me perguntando exatamente o quão perto nós poderíamos estar durante o dia agora, mas com muito medo para perguntar.

Ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para alguma coisa, então eu olhei em seus intensos olhos verdes, enquanto o segurava pelo casaco e o puxava para perto de mim. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça para mim, colocando seus braços ao meu redor. "Eu tenho algo que eu realmente preciso te dizer, porra", ele sussurrou a apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto, com um sorriso.

Normalmente, essas palavras me assustariam, mas do jeito que ele estava me segurando, sorrindo, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, acalmou meu medo. Eu sorri de volta, amando vê-lo tão feliz com algo, e desejando que ele me dissesse com aquele que seu olhar era de amor.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: AngstGoddess003****Eu não gostei quando o 'Eu te amo' estava acontecendo, então eu comecei de novo. O real foi, de qualquer maneira, melhor. Embora eu meio que perdi os tapas de Esme na cabeça. Foi bonito.

N/T: Lary Reeden - Muitos vem me perguntando do epílogo part 2. Como já disse antes, Os epílogos são com a Leticia, enquanto ela não aparece eu não posso fazer nada. Sorry. Beijos. Reviews please.


	3. Outtake 3

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

**Sinopse: **Estas são cenas cortadas, de W.A. Falsos Começos que não faziam sentido, mas que ainda tem alguns bons momentos divertidos. Não leia se você não quiser. Não leia se você se apega aos detalhes mais sutis da história. Conteúdo adulto e outras coisas.

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke 3<strong>

**Capitulo 35. Valentine Pineapple Pairs- Casal de Namorados de Abacaxi**

**N/A: **Umm, então eu tinha duas saídas falsas para o Dia dos Namorados. Esse aqui foi desmantelado rapidamente porque eu não queria Alice aceitando tão fácil.

Há alguma hilaridade, embora.

**BPOV**

Eu realmente era uma idiota. Concordando com a tortura hedonística* e realmente acreditando que não era grande coisa. Apenas uma viagem "rápida" ao shopping com Alice.

_*hedonístico: 1. tendência a buscar o prazer imediato, individual, como única e possível forma de senso moral, evitando tudo o que possa ser desagradável. 2. Diferente, feliz, exótico. _

Essa palavra deveria ter um grande sinal vermelho piscando. Se Edward estivesse segurando o grande e vermelho sinal piscante, ele diria "mentira".

Eu me encolhi no meu capuz, com a cabeça pra baixo, enquanto a seguia através dos corredores e as paredes me abraçavam. Eu estava seguindo meio às cegas, enquanto ela me levava ao curso do dia, ainda tentando decidir se devia ou não esperar por ela no conforto do Porsche.

Os homens estavam em toda parte. Eu quase podia sentir o tiroteio de olhares cautelosos que Alice me lançava sobre o ombro, enquanto ela tentava o seu melhor para terminar rápido aquela excursão. Nós realmente deveríamos ter levado em conta a data.

O shopping foi todo decorado horrivelmente em tons de vermelho escarlate que parecia mais adequado a um filme de horror B do que ao singular shopping de Port Angeles_._E tudo isso, compras com Alice, eu ter concordado em vir, as decorações horríveis e os enxames de homens tropeçando nervosamente, era tudo devido a um evento anual tristemente horrível.

_Dia dos Namorados._

E nós estávamos no shopping fazendo compras de última hora como duas idiotas totais e completas. Eu não estava realmente comprando qualquer coisa. Eu não tinha certeza se tinha um cara para o Dia dos Namorados. Eu estava imaginando fazer para o Edward seus biscoitos favoritos ou algo assim.

Alice tinha planos muito diferentes para Jasper. Ela não quis me dizer exatamente o que era, mas durante o dia, ela havia comprado algumas coisas interessantes. Havia uma peruca. Uma que parecia muito semelhante a da Princesa_ Leia_. Depois que eu vi, parei para pensar. Muito estranho.

Eu estava me arrastando atrás dela com a minha cabeça apenas levantada o suficiente para ver os calcanhares, quando ela me levou em uma loja. Eu não estava prestando atenção ao que era, então eu segui em silêncio. Mas uma das araras me fez olhar pra cima.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando me vi no cenário de uma loja de lingerie, onde eu tinha entrado. Houve um lado positivo, no entanto. Todo homem no shopping parecia querer entrar ali, mas nunca o fazia. Foi uma lufada de ar fresco que me fez sorrir, enquanto seguia atrás dela na loja.

Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto suas mãos tremulavam através de todas aquelas sacanagens laçadas, com os lábios franzidos, olhando pra mim de lado um par de vezes, enquanto eu esperava pacientemente com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Normalmente, esse tipo de compras me faria encolher e sair, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu voltaria para a 'vila dos presentes de ultima hora dos homens'.

Mordi o lábio enquanto ela passava por mim, em direção ao balcão de sutiãs, olhando para todos os sutiãs sexys que não eram como os que eu possuía. Os meus eram todos simples e confortáveis. Mais função, menos moda.

Alice sabia disso.

Ela ergueu um sutiã e arqueou sua sobrancelha pra mim com um sorriso. "É sábado, querida". Ela riu de mim, mantendo-o no ar.

Continuei mordendo meu lábio enquanto olhava pra ela com ceticismo. Edward e eu não tínhamos chegado ao ponto onde as roupas eram removidas. Ele só tinha sido capaz de me apalpar, sem a palavra de segurança, por duas noites. E isso sempre foi através do meu suéter. Nenhuma pele.

Mas isso seria obrigado a mudar, eventualmente. E eu já tinha mostrado a ele o meu sutiã branco feio uma vez. Eu duvido seriamente que ele achou aquilo algo como sexy. O sutiã azul que ela estava segurando era provavelmente sexy. Delicado. Rendado. Parecia ter habilidades miraculosas de coloca-los pra cima, que me faria olhar falsamente para os peitos que eu realmente tinha. Achei que fazia parte da lista de sutiãs sexys. Então, eu timidamente levantei a minha mão e o peguei da sua.

Alice revirou os olhos pra mim, enquanto eu olhava para o sutiã em minhas mãos como se fosse um antigo aparelho de tortura chinesa. "Eu estava apenas brincando, Bella, Deus.". Ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

Corei. Furiosamente. Porque ela provavelmente esperava que eu fosse joga-lo de volta no balcão e ao invés disso eu deixei meu braço cair, o segurando. Ela me olhou em confusão por um instante e então, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ela ofegou, colocando a mão sobre a boca. "Você quer isso, não quer?". Ela perguntou contra a palma da sua mão, incrédula.

Eu fiz uma careta e virei-me, fingindo estar interessada em outra coisa. O que foi uma má idéia, porque o sutiã em minha mão era provavelmente a coisa mais simples que a loja tinha a oferecer. De repente, senti empatia por todos os homens que precisavam comprar algo nessa loja, mas estavam muito envergonhados de serem vistos fazendo isso.

Eu bufei e me virei pra Alice, que ainda estava espantada, um pouco boquiaberta. "É apenas um sutiã, Alice." Suspirei, silenciosamente pedindo-lhe com meu olhar para esquecer isso e não fazer dele um grande negócio.

Sim. Porque isso sempre funciona.

Seus lábios abriram-se um pouco em um sorriso. "Você está aceitando isso por causa do Edward". Ela cantou o seu nome como se, de repente, fossemos estudantes de dez anos novamente e os meninos tivessem 'horror as garotas'. Eu quase esperava que ela fizesse o beijo em uma canção de árvore*.

*Música "infantil" americana. _Bella (nome da menina)_ e _Edward (nome do menino)_ sentados numa árvore se abraçando e se beijando.

Corei mais, porque ela estava certa, mas não ofereci qualquer outra informação enquanto deixei minha cabeça baixa, chutando o tapete de baixo orçamento com a ponta do meu sapato.

Ela riu. "Sua pequena vadia". Ela disse tortuosamente, fazendo minha cabeça estalar enquanto eu olhava para ela em choque total.

"Isso está vindo da Princesa Leia?". Soltei, incrédula. Eu realmente não queria dizer o que eu estava pensando sobre isso em frente a todos, mas eu não sentia nenhum remorso.

Seu sorriso desapareceu num instante. E foi a primeira vez que eu vi Alice corar enquanto ela alternava seu olhar entre mim e os cabides da loja de sutiãs. Ela fungou enquanto olhava seus dedos. "Estarei fazendo compras online no próximo ano". Resmungou.

Eu zombei. "Sim, é assim que eu estarei". Balancei a cabeça em concordância, enquanto apertava o sutiã na minha mão, esperando que ninguém estivesse olhando.

Depois de um momento, ela se virou pra mim novamente. O rubor desapareceu de seu rosto enquanto ela suspirava e me olhava com cautela. "Eu seria totalmente hipócrita se desse sermão para você". Ela sussurrou suavemente com uma expressão preocupada. "Mas, por favor, me diga se está sendo segura?". Ela implorou com os olhos.

Eu balancei minha cabeça fervorosamente, fingindo horror com a sua suposição. Em seguida, apertou-me o mais verdadeiro horror quando eu vi a forma como os olhos delas se arregalaram, enquanto ela interpretava mal meus gestos.

Eu parei de balançar a cabeça e bufei. "Nós não estamos fazendo sexo, Alice". Eu falei baixinho, enquanto meu rosto ficava incrivelmente quente e eu olhava em volta da loja.

Ela me olhou com ceticismo por um instante, antes de balançar sua cabeça e começar a olhar os sutiãs novamente. "Bem, quando você fizer". Ela suspirou baixinho, escolhendo um sutiã vermelho no cabide e se virou pra mim, sacudindo-o até meu rosto com uma risadinha. Revirei os olhos e bati em sua mão.

Ela riu baixinho por um momento antes que sua expressão ficasse séria. "Eu queria dizer, Bella. Se você fizesse alguma idéia de onde ele já se meteu...". Ela parou com um estremecimento delicado e jogou o sutiã para baixo.

Eu fiz uma careta, desejando que ela não tivesse trazido o histórico sexual do meu namorado a tona. "Eu estou completamente ciente, obrigada". Eu estreitei os olhos pra ela, quando ela virou o rosto pra mim.

Ela colocou suas mãos pra cima defensivamente. "Ei, eu só estou dizendo. Basta olhar para Jessica Stanley e eu sinto a necessidade de uso agressivo de antibióticos". Ela encolheu-se, enquanto deixava suas mãos caírem. "Aquilo lá recebe mais visitantes que a Grand Central Station".

"Meu Deus, Ali!". Sacudi minha mão na frente do seu rosto, com os olhos arregalados. "Por favor, pare". Pedi desesperadamente, enquanto olhava mais uma vez ao redor da loja. "A última coisa que eu quero ouvir é sobre Jessica...", parei com um estremecimento, meio enojada enquanto fechava meus olhos com força e balançava a cabeça.

Ela riu baixinho e finalmente afastou-me dos sutiãs, levando-me para outra parte da loja. Eu segui atrás dela com a minha cabeça pra baixo, ligeiramente nauseada, e tentando desesperadamente afastar a imagem mental de um terrível fosso enorme e possivelmente infectado que era a vagina de Jessica Stanley.

Eu me senti tão aliviada quando ela não me repreendeu. Ela estava certa sobre uma coisa. Ela seria uma hipócrita total. E, em vez de ameaçar Edward com castração, como eu tinha esperado que ela fizesse, ela começou a empilhar itens em minhas mãos com um sorriso. Calcinhas. Sexys calcinhas rendadas que me fizeram ficar boquiaberta para ela quando ela começou a joga-las para mim.

Eu queria ser difícil e corar e jogá-las todos de volta pra ela, ofendida. Mas, assim como o sutiã, eu mantive a minha boca fechada e a cabeça baixa, enquanto ela escolhia e escolhia o que era adequado para o meu tom de pele.

A volta para casa foi difícil. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no banco o caminho inteiro, enquanto Alice começou a sugerir coisas como controle de natalidade e preservativos, batendo nervosamente os dedos no volante. Eu estava sem palavras e só afundei mais e mais no banco, desejando que eu pudesse simplesmente desaparecer e apagar as últimas duas horas da minha vida.

Quando chegamos, eu estava fora do carro e dentro de casa tão rápido que fez o capuz voar pra fora da minha cabeça. Suspirei de alívio quando finalmente entrei na segurança da cozinha. Foi estranho. Esse tempo todo que eu estava com Edward, eu queria realmente conversar com alguém sobre esse tipo de coisa. Eu devia estar tão acostumada com a nossa extrema privacidade que parecia errado falar sobre isso com qualquer pessoa.

Eu fui para o quarto largar a 'sacola da humilhação' e comecei a fazer planos para o jantar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** As coisas mudaram muito, como o fato que eu usei mais angústia e descartei a cena do shopping. Não foi realista para a Bella concordar em ir ao shopping num dia como este. E foi ainda mais irreal para Alice ser tão receptiva. Embora o cheiro de Jessica Stanley me pareça a realidade.

**AngstGoddess003**

**N/T –** Bem daqui a dois dias é o dia dos namorados americano. Então achei bem propício estar postando este extra. Espero que estejam gostando. Eu comecei hoje a traduzir a parte 2 do epílogo, não sei quando vou terminar. Beijos deixem Reviews.

**Lary Reeden**


	4. Outtake 4

**Capítulo 36. Valentine Pineapple Pairs Part 2- Casal de Namorados de Abacaxi Parte 2**

**A / N: **Esta foi mais uma falsa partida para o capítulo V-day. Obviamente, este foi excluído também. Há um livro que Bella está olhando para obter informações... em vez da Rose. Eu gostei mais da idéia de Rosalie, então eu joguei este fora.

**BPOV**

Foi particularmente horrível. Os tintos. Variando em tonalidades de vermelho para rosa, e, provavelmente, combinando com a cor do meu rosto enquanto eu segurava o sutiã que Alice estava me forçando a usar com este equipamento.

_Eu deveria ter guardado o veto._

Ela parecia tão triunfante, em pé no meio do meu quarto quando ela levantou a saia vermelha com um sorriso irônico e uma sobrancelha arqueada delicadamente. Era sábado, e eu tinha certeza que ela vinha planejando essa roupa enquanto ela estava planejando sua noite com Jasper.

Eu afundei na cama, olhando para ela sem entender. Eu tinha duas opções. Eu poderia fugir e me recusar usar a sua escolha. E no processo, arruinaria completamente a trégua entre ela e Edward. Ou eu só poderia admitir a derrota, chupar isso, e me esconder em casa o dia todo.

Eu suspirei. E fiz uma careta. Eu mesmo me encolhi um pouco, quando eu me levantei da cama e mal tirei a saia da sua mão com um olhar ameaçador. "Está muito frio para uma porcaria como esta." Eu segurei a saia com desprezo e olhos apertados como uma última tentativa para salvar a mim mesmo.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor. Você viu o que eu estou vestindo esta noite." Ela colocou a mão no quadril e curvou uma sobrancelha.

Oh. Horror. A imagem mental do que Alice estava usando para Jasper era... traumatizante para dizer o mínimo. As calças de couro foram modestas em relação a isto.

Tudo começou horas antes com uma ida ao shopping. Os vermelhos também estavam lá. Em todos os lugares. E havia um enxame de homens tropeçando nervosamente enquanto se atrapalhavam e gaguejavam para os presentes de última hora.

Fui descuidada por concordar em ir com ela. Pensando que eu tinha chegado tão longe com Edward que eu poderia lidar com isso sem problemas e ser normal com Alice por uma tarde. Eu realmente deveria ter tomado o dia exato em consideração.

_[i]Dia dos Namorados.[/i]_

Ela me levou às pressas pelo shopping lotado, fazendo o seu melhor para apressar a longa excursão por minha causa. É, irônico e amargo, que o único lugar em todo o edifício que eu me senti remotamente confortável fosse a loja de lingerie.

Todos os homens queriam ir lá, lançando a vitrine olhares curiosos, mas nunca tendo a coragem de ser vistos fazendo isso. Estava cheio de mulheres. E eu poderia ficar segura. Então eu segui em torno da pequena loja feliz quando ela começou a agarrar os 'suprementos' para a sua noite com Jasper. Eu fui tão estúpida, pedindo-lhe especificidades de cada item novo que despertou minha curiosidade.

Havia uma peruca com dois coques, algemas felpudas, uma lata de creme chantilly, um livro estranho que ela não me deixou ver, e um traje que Alice me informou que era muito específico para uma fantasia de Jasper. Creio que as palavras "Princesa Leia" e "escravos" foram jogados em algum lugar na descrição da embalagem. Corei e desviei o olhar quando ela pagou por eles, o que era realmente estúpido para eu fazer. Porque se eu tivesse olhado, eu teria notado que ela estava comprando material para mim também. Um sutiã e calcinha que iria combinar perfeitamente com as miseráveis roupas.

Me xinguei e arrebatei a camisa rosa repugnante da cama e pisei no banheiro sem um outro olhar em sua direção. A única coisa que eu podia ver em seu dia era que todos os trajes eram pervertidos. Eu fechei a porta, um pouco mais forte do que o absolutamente necessário e tirei meu capuz com uma carranca sombria em sua direção quando eu o depositei dentro do cesto.

Na verdade, eu estava um pouco grata pelo do negócio do sutiã. Eu não fiz nada de próprio, mesmo próximo a isto. Todos os meus sutiãs eram puros e brancos e confortáveis. Não vivo em função da moda. E normalmente, eu não iria dar-lhe um segundo pensamento.

Mas Edward tinha sido capaz de tocar meus seios por quase uma semana sem usar a técnica. Foi absolutamente divino. A maneira como ele me tocou e me agarrou como se ele realmente quisesse, e não apenas porque ele estava me ajudando e me fazer sentir melhor. Como se ele realmente me quisesse. Suas mãos estavam sempre gentis e sensuais. E sempre sobre a minha camisa e nunca tocando minha pele.

Parecia que talvez ele estivesse pronto para mudar as coisas acima de um entalhe. E a remoção da camisa só parecia ser o próximo passo natural.

Normalmente, eu não teria me sentido tão à vontade com a idéia de me expor. Mas, na realidade, ele já tinha me visto sem camisa.

Eu usei esse pensamento para abater a minha ansiedade, eu coloquei o sutiã vermelho escuro e ajustado, mesmo em frente ao espelho.

Ele atende todas as exigências de Alice por um sutiã "sexy". Ela tinha me dado a lista no carona enquanto eu olhava pela janela com uma fachada de indiferença. Como se eu não estivesse pendurando a sugestão dela em todo e me comprometendo em tudo na memória.

Rendas e laços. _Checado._

Cores ousadas. _Checado._

Delicado e feminino. _Verificado e conferido._

Tendo milagrosas qualidades push-up* que me fazem parecer falsamente peituda quando eu realmente não sou. _Verificado e Aleluia._

_*Um tipo de aro e fecho que joga os seios pra cima._

Eu me virei de todos os lados no espelho com os lábios franzidos. Era muito impressionante. Eu, pessoalmente, teria escolhido uma outra cor. Talvez um bonito azul. Mas me disseram que a ocasião exigia, então eu não podia reclamar. O vermelho fez minha pele parecer menos clara. E enquanto eu deixei os meus olhos vaguearem abaixo da clivagem no milagre para minhas costelas e no estômago, eu fiz uma careta.

Eu parecia em uma tentativa mórbida vestida para um show estranho e burlesco decadente.

Eu rapidamente joguei a camisa rosa, não querendo ver as cicatrizes ao lado do pedaço de uma prova de que eu poderia ser minuciosamente normal.

A camisa foi cortada tão baixa que eu tive que puxar para cima para esconder a parte superior do sutiã. Era completamente louco ela pensar que eu estaria um pouco confortável nisto para me levantar e sair. Eu não queria nem que Esme me visse nela. Como permitiria qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas a saia era o pior. Eu tinha uma lista de especificações, quando ela veio com isto. O comprimento tinha que ir ao meio da coxa, no mínimo. Ela fez beicinho até que eu lhe disse o motivo. Tecnicamente, eu tinha cicatrizes por toda as minhas pernas. As cicatrizinhas poderiam ser atribuídas a imperícia ou algo assim. Mas as na minha coxa, certamente chamaria atenção demais.

Eu estava esperando que isto fosse mandar todas as saias para longe. Mas estava muito enganada. Eu escorreguei na saia em desânimo, tendo um último momento para olhar-me no espelho. Vestindo a camisa rosa a saia vermelha e o decote milagroso.

Escorreguei no meu normal, usual botas pretas em sinal certo de rebeldia e desafio. E bem antes que eu saísse da porta, olhei para a cesta e fiz uma pausa com a mão na maçaneta.

_Regras que se danem._

O peguei e o joguei, dando um semi-suspiro de alívio enquanto eu caminhava para fora do banheiro meio que procurando, meio que me escondendo de Alice. O capuz não ia agradá-la. Ela nunca foi uma grande apreciadora de compromissos.

Eu fiz meu caminho para o seu quarto, depois de alguns minutos, pronta e disposta a sujeitar-me a tortura do cabelo por parte da minha tarde para que eu pudesse finalmente relaxar no sofá e assistir à programação imprópria e usual dos desagradáveis e não educacionais programas para a juventude da América.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, parei na porta e franzi os lábios. Vazio. Dei de ombros e me arrastei para a penteadeira, ficando na pocissão posição para fazer qualquer estilo de cabelo que fosse 'in'* para este feriado. Bati os dedos na madeira enquanto eu esperava por ela, mudando minhas pernas nuas desconfortavelmente e permitindo olhar para ao redor do teto ao chão.

_*In e Out ou Up e Down – utilizado principalmente me revistas femininas para dizer o que está em alta – in ou up e o que está em alta e o Out ou Down é o que está em baixa –, no momento._

Havia um livro no canto que chamou minha atenção. Não foi o fato de que era um livro que eu conhecia ou gostava. Mas era o mesmo livro que ela tinha comprado na loja e não me deixou ver. Eu mordi meu lábio quando eu bati os meus dedos sobre a mesa e verifiquei a porta e o espelho para ver se em volta estava claro.

O apanhei e comecei a ler o título da capa. Então eu engasguei e ele caiu para a o todo penteadeira de madeira quando os meus olhos arregalados. Era ainda pior do que a roupa ou as algemas.

_Guia da mulher contemporânea para sedução._

Cerrei os olhos fechados e deslizei de volta para o canto, balançando a cabeça, totalmente horrorizada que Alice tinha comprando... material de referência.

Eu apoiei meu cotovelo na penteadeira e descansei o queixo na palma da minha mão com um suspiro quando eu comecei a encarar a mim mesma no espelho. Era assim que Alice... Sempre se aprofundava.

Bati os dedos na madeira, uma vez mais, ainda esperando por ela para vir em seu quarto e arrumar meu cabelo.

Eu puxei os meus olhos para o livro e de volta para o espelho enquanto mordia meu lábio. Eu não estava olhando aquilo. Não havia jeito de eu ser morta olhando para esse tipo de literatura. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamada assim.

Bati os dedos na madeira por mais alguns instantes. Em seguida, disparei meus olhos de volta para o livro com os lábios franzidos. _Seducão._

Eu funguei e balancei a cabeça na minha reflexão com o meu queixo ainda apoiado na palma da minha mão quando eu bati na madeira. Me debrucei no espelho para escolher um defeito que tinha estado a me irritar dias antes e suspirando me recostei na cadeira.

Eu puxei meus olhos de volta do livro mais uma vez e voltei ao espelho para checar a porta antes que eu lentamente levantar minha mão e deslizar para o livro de volta na minha frente.

O abri em uma página aleatória, enquanto o meu olhar ainda estava na porta do quarto e, em seguida disparei meus olhos para baixo.

Engoli em seco. E então franzi minha testa lentamente, franzindo os lábios e inclinando a cabeça na página ante mim.

**A / N:** Sim, uma parte é igual ao capítulo que tem a Rose e ele é muito melhor, mas esté foi uma alternativa de agitar de sua curiosidade.

AngstGoddess003

**N/T:** Lary Reeden. Acho que essa idéia teria sido bem divertida, se mais prolongada, algo como o choque da Bella ao ler e sei lá a Esme pegando ela com o livro, imagina. Mas não sou a autora né. Infelizmente rsrsrs.

E vivam os sutians push-up, eu felizmente tenho peito até de mais, mas eles são a benção da tecnologia, quando se tratam de ir contra a maldita gravidade.

Beijinhos e até o outakkes 5... e o epílogo parte 2.

P.S – Algumas pessoas podem estar chateadas e tal por eu estar postando os extras mas não terminr o epílogo parte 2. Bem os extras 1 a 6 menos o 4, já estavam traduzidos desde que a fic estava no capítulo 30.


	5. Outtake 5

**Nota da Autora:**

Isso foi realmente apenas um pequeno flashback que girou totalmente fora de controle. Eu continuei indo até haver lágrimas porque eu estava me sentindo masoquista.

Esta é também uma leveza muito necessária em meio às falhas agora constantes em WA. Espero que isso faça você sentir-se quente e formigando com amor Cullen.

Isto ocorre quando Edward tem 13 anos e está no hospital se recuperando da gripe. Isto explora como ele veio viver com Carlisle e a batalha interior que ele lutou para tomar a decisão.

* * *

><p><strong>CENA EXTRA 6 – DRAGÕES TRÁGICOS (EPOV FLASHBACK)<strong>

**EPOV**

Não há pior verde do que o verde hospital. Especialmente neste – de merda – hospital. Puxei o lençol duro ao redor do meu pescoço e enruguei o nariz para ele, enquanto forçava de volta o vômito. Eu odiava essa porra de lugar. Meu quarto era pequeno, mas, felizmente, era particular e eu não tinha que compartilhar com uma das crianças doentes infecciosas. Na verdade, esta foi a maior quantidade de tempo que passei sem crianças em anos. Os donos da 'casa' em que eu atualmente vivia tinham, de alguma forma, conseguido convencer o estado de que eles eram perfeitamente capazes de cuidar de dez crianças.

Eu bufei com o pensamento do monstruoso cheque mensal que eles recebiam, mas isso se transformou em um ataque de tosse que me obrigou a ficar quase na vertical, enquanto meus pulmões lutavam para expulsar a substância invasora da gripe. Quando eu estava finalmente no controle de mim mesmo novamente, caí de volta no travesseiro amarrotado e estendi a mão para o controle remoto da televisão. Comecei a folhear canais indiferentemente. Era seriamente patético como eu desejava a atividade movimentada e barulhenta do pátio da escola pública, em oposição a este quarto. Eu relaxei e enfiei meu familiar dragão de pelúcia embaixo do meu braço livre confortavelmente. Ele era fodidamente macio e bonito para qualquer menino respeitável de 13 anos se apegar, mas eu não podia suportar ser separado do pequeno filho da puta.

Ele me foi dado no primeiro dia em que entrei no sistema de adoção. Minha assistente social estava lutando para me fazer sorrir quando ela me trouxe para a minha primeira casa, mas eu estava muito quebrado e vazio para conseguir sorrir. Ela tentou de tudo. Fast food, fliperamas, sorvete de chocolate, até mesmo filmes sangrentos.

Quando chegamos à pequena casa que eu estava destinado a viver, ela estendeu a mão para o seu banco de trás e o puxou para fora para eu segurar enquanto eu visitava a casa pela primeira vez.

Ele sempre trouxe de volta aquela memória distante e dolorosa, mas eu o guardei como lembrança do meu lado sempre que eu tentava dormir. _Nunca se apegue._

Eu tinha sido impaciente tão duramente por isso que eu agora estava resignado a escondê-lo debaixo de cobertores e no fundo de mochilas, mas eu nunca o deixava. Havia até um apelido ridiculamente embaraçoso que eu nunca jamais admitiria. E enquanto eu estava sentado na porcaria da minha cama de hospital, tossindo baldes de catarro, eu decidi que eu poderia admitir isso... se eu pudesse sair desta porra de buraco do inferno.

No lado positivo, eu estava me sentindo melhor. A tosse ainda era uma filha da puta, mas era melhor do que a febre e calafrios que recentemente abateram naquela manhã. Eu me sentia... melhor. Não bom, apenas melhor.

Parei o botão no programa da Oprah e a assisti tagarelar sobre as donas de casa suicidas por 20 minutos enquanto eu tentava o meu melhor para ficar confortável na cama elétrica que estava, sem surpresa, não funcionando. Aparentemente, a dívida que as pequenas donas de casa tinham adquirido ao longo dos seus casamentos flácidos as tinham um pouco deprimidas. Eu fiz uma careta zombeteira e revirei meus olhos. _Que existência horrível._

Ouvi os sons familiares de minúsculos passos passando pela minha porta e rapidamente mudei o canal até que eu tivesse certeza de que eles não estavam entrando no meu quarto. Porque... Cristo fodido... se Jordan conseguisse ver essa merda, eu nunca viveria sem isso. Ele correria em torno da casa dizendo a todos que eu passei o dia assistindo Oprah fodida Winfrey e eu provavelmente teria que trancar sua bunda no armário novamente. Eu sorri com o pensamento. Aquele merdinha era a o menino de seis anos mais fofo com quem eu já tinha vivido.

Ele também estava irritantemente na minha bunda e visitava com frequência demais.

Ouvi outro par de passos dez minutos depois. Mas este era um par que eu conhecia. Mais velhos. Refinados. _Dr. Cullen._

Sentei-me manualmente, porque esta merda de hospital carecia dos recursos para arrumar suas malditas camas, e esperei por ele enquanto ele estava fora da porta e, provavelmente, lendo meu prontuário com seus olhos afiados. Eu sorri mais uma vez, um pouco orgulhoso que eu estava finalmente melhorando, mesmo que eu não merecesse qualquer crédito.

Ele entrou no quarto como sempre fazia, com uma batida de leve e um atraso de três segundos antes de abrir a porta e entrar com um sorriso. Ele usava aquele mesmo jaleco branco que o fazia parecer limpo e esterilizado, com calça cáqui e sapatos pretos brilhantes. Ele sempre parecia tão bem preparado e emitia um ar de calma que o tornavam perfeito para a sua profissão escolhida.

"Bem, bem, bem..." Ele balbuciou enquanto se aproximou da minha cama com o meu prontuário na mão. "Estamos nos sentindo melhor hoje?" Ele perguntou, um toque de orgulho em sua voz enquanto ele olhava para a prancheta em sua mão e rabiscava algo rapidamente.

Dei de ombros contra o travesseiro que eu tinha posicionado contra a parede e cruzei meus pés sob os cobertores. "Pior do que o normal, mas melhor do que merda?" Eu respondi com um sorriso irônico, ganhando uma risada saudável quando o Dr. Cullen finalmente encontrou meu olhar.

"Hmmm..." Ele meditou em silêncio com as sobrancelhas franzidas dramaticamente. "Certifique-se de escrever isso na minha avaliação quando você sair." Ele sorriu enquanto tirava o estetoscópio do pescoço e o colocava em seus ouvidos. "Meus superiores adorariam isso." Suas sobrancelhas levantaram e ele ergueu a mão no ar como se fingisse escrever. "Queridos superiores, sua qualificada equipe médica conseguiu me fazer sentir... melhor do que merda." Ele sorriu, e eu simplesmente tive que rir, porque, realmente, não era comum ouvir qualquer coisa assim sair da boca dele.

Ele colocou o estetoscópio de metal frio nas minhas costas e atravessou a rotina normal de "inspire, expire" antes de finalmente se afastar e voltar para o prontuário do lado da minha cama. Eu observei em fascínio enquanto ele rabiscava suas descobertas em tinta preta.

Dr. Cullen sempre me fascinou. Eu não conseguia entender por que. Talvez fosse como ele saía do seu caminho para me fazer companhia durante as noites. Ele sempre vem entre os turnos e joga cartas comigo, como uma versão fodidamente tensa de Patch Adams, ou alguma merda assim. Normalmente esse tipo de coisa me irritaria, mas ele era diferente.

Ele não me tratava como um garoto de um caso de caridade quando me fazia companhia. Ele sempre me engajava em conversas intrigantes sobre tudo. Literatura, música, até mesmo política. Que tipo de adulto dá importância para o que um garoto pensa sobre política? Mas ele sempre parecia tão genuinamente interessado, oferecendo seus próprios pensamentos e opiniões enquanto costumava perder nossos jogos de cartas. Parecia um pouco intencional para mim, mas eu nunca mencionei isso. Porque ninguém nunca me deixou vencer antes. Todas as crianças na 'casa' tinham a mesma mentalidade.

Sobrevivência do mais apto.

Eles eram totalmente desprovidos de compaixão no momento em que completavam 15 anos. Era por isso que eu gostava tanto de Jordan. Ele não havia passado tempo suficiente no sistema para tornar-se cansado e cínico de tudo. Ele ainda tinha aquela faísca em seus olhos que brilhavam de emoção genuína e inocência vulnerável. Ele não estava endurecido. Mas ele seria.

Dr. Cullen me trouxe das minhas reflexões quando ele virou o banquinho ao redor para encarar-me do balcão do outro lado do quarto. Ele tinha a mais estranha expressão em seu rosto. Eu poderia dizer que havia uma pitada de cautela quando seus brilhantes olhos azuis encontraram os meus, mas havia também uma pontada muito característica de ansiedade quando sua mão passou pelos seus cabelos em um gesto que mostrava claramente seu nervosismo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para o seu comportamento anormal. Ele sempre foi tão controlado. Exceto, eu de repente me lembrei daquela tarde há cinco dias quando ele colocou aquela cadela do lar adotivo em seu lugar. A maioria da minha febre tinha atrapalhado minhas memórias e as nublado ainda mais do que a privação de sono à qual eu havia me acostumado ao longo dos últimos quatro anos, mas aquela memória se destacou proeminentemente.

O humor dele havia mudado um pouco desde aquela tarde, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando esconder que isso o incomodava. Eu não conseguia entender por que incomodaria. Eu estava acostumado a merdas assim. O que eu não estava acostumado, no entanto, era pessoas me defendendo. Teria me deixado irritado, mas eu me sentia muito doente e fraco para me opor à sua indignação em meu nome.

E agora eu senti um pouco de vergonha sobre a coisa toda. Não era porque eu precisasse da proteção dele, ou algo assim, embora isso não exatamente ajudasse em nada o meu orgulho. Eu estava envergonhado porque ele tinha visto essa parte do meu mundo. Eu tinha receio que ele pensaria menos de mim, me veria pelo que eu realmente era. Apenas um pedaço de merda de filho adotivo que se mantinha ao redor pelo cheque anual do governo.

Mas ele voltou naquela noite e jogou cartas comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido. E mesmo que eu ainda pudesse ver o brilho de fúria silenciosa em seus olhos de vez em quando, eu me recusei a acreditar que tivesse qualquer relação com aquela tarde.

Inclinei minha cabeça para ele um pouco, porque ele não estava dizendo nada e ele estava simplesmente e fodidamente olhando para mim com aqueles olhos penetrantes e intensos e... isso me deixava desconfortável.

De repente, o rosto dele caiu em uma expressão agonizantemente conturbada que fez o meu estômago guinar em minha garganta. Não era exatamente o rosto mais reconfortante para ver em seu médico pessoal que virou... meio que amigo. "Você receberá alta em três dias." Ele me informou com uma voz estranhamente tensa. O calcanhar do seu mocassim começou a bater no chão, enquanto seu joelho subia e descia. Eu assenti para ele lentamente. Fiquei fodidamente animado com isso, mas ele não pareceu compartilhar meu entusiasmo pela liberdade.

Suas bochechas de repente estufaram momentaneamente quando ele prendeu a respiração e baixou o rosto um pouco. Um suspiro tempestuoso foi misturado com palavras quando ele expulsou o ar dos seus lábios. "Eu estava pensando se você poderia estar interessado em vir ficar comigo." Ele falou rapidamente, enquanto seu calcanhar batia rapidamente no chão.

Fiquei sentado olhando para ele fixamente por alguns momentos antes que eu pudesse finalmente processar suas palavras. "Huh?" Perguntei perplexo enquanto meu queixo escancarava ligeiramente.

Ele suspirou de novo e finalmente levantou o rosto para encontrar o meu olhar. "Você não pode voltar para aquelas pessoas horríveis, Edward." Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do seu jaleco estéril enquanto eu, mais uma vez, vi fúria brilhar em seus olhos com o seu discurso a seguir. "Eles usarão você e desperdiçarão cada pedaço de potencial que você tem até que você não seja nada além de outra estatística nas notícias do dia, e eu..." Ele parou abruptamente e respirou fundo, parecendo se acalmar. Eu estava mais uma vez dividido entre admiração e toda a vergonha abrangente sobre a situação. Ele via o meu verdadeiro eu. Ele simplesmente via isso como uma possibilidade distante do meu futuro, e não a pessoa que eu já havia me tornado.

Eu ri sem graça e recostei-me no meu travesseiro enquanto eu tentava concentrar-me no programa da Oprah novamente. "Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, Dr. Cullen." Eu acenei minha mão em um gesto de desprezo. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. Eu sempre pude." Minhas palavras foram muito mais amargas do que eu tinha previsto inicialmente e eu soube, quando olhei de lado para ele, que ele poderia dizer que o processo já havia começado para mim.

Então eu estava irritado comigo mesmo, e talvez um pouco com ele também. Eu não queria ser o caso de caridade que eu nunca pensei que era para ele. E isso parecia tanto como se fosse para o meu conforto. Em questão de um minuto, a nossa dinâmica inteira tinha mudado de amigos para adulto e criança. Eu mantive meus olhos em Oprah quando o banco dele ruidosamente rodou para o lado da minha cama, e eu lutei contra uma careta misturada com ânsia.

"Edward?" Ele chamou-me suavemente enquanto a próxima dona de casa na Oprah finalmente quebrava em lágrimas. "Eu não estou pedindo uma resposta agora." Sua mão veio para cobrir a minha sobre o cobertor ao meu lado e eu hesitei.

Então eu estava dividido entre estar profundamente tocado por uma demonstração de carinho que eu raramente recebia e estar seriamente assustado. Eu realmente não conhecia este homem. Eu passei um tempo com ele em noites em que eu me recusei a dormir ou aceitar os sedativos, mas... eu _realmente_ não o conheço. E agora ele estava me pedindo para ir à sua casa e... me tocando além dos limites da nossa relação médico-paciente.

Eu tive um tempo difícil determinando se a minha paranóia era devidamente fundada, ou se simplesmente surgiu a partir de anos de vida com as crianças que haviam sido atraídas para casas com pessoas agradáveis, que mais tarde acabaram por ser desonestas e ameaçadoras. Suas histórias noturnas de terror sussurradas no silêncio escuro de quartos diferentes me tornaram sempre vigilante de contato afetuoso assim.

Ele não pareceu tomar qualquer ofensa pelo meu desconforto. "Eu tenho um filho próximo da sua idade, sabe?" Ele perguntou com uma voz que não era defensiva, apenas meramente informativa, provavelmente em uma tentativa de aplacar as minhas suspeitas.

Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade, porque eu não sabia que ele tinha uma família. "Você é casado?" Perguntei calmamente, mais como uma declaração do que um inquérito, enquanto procurava na mão em minha cama por uma aliança de casamento.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pareceu desculpar-se quando retirou a mão. "Não. Eu adotei Emmett há seis anos. Ele tem 14 agora." Ele sorriu enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com algo semelhante a orgulho e... outra coisa. _Adoração?_ Franzi minha testa com esta expressão em seu rosto, e a forma como ele sorriu com a menção do seu filho adotivo.

Isso acendeu este sentimento profundo dentro do meu peito e eu tive que desviar o olhar antes que ele pudesse ver a dor piscando em meus olhos. Era um tipo de amor que eu poderia detectar em qualquer lugar. _Paternal._

"Temos um apartamento na zona leste da cidade." Ele continuou enquanto eu assistia a televisão em fingido desinteresse. "Somos apenas nós dois, então você teria bastante espaço e mais silêncio do que você está acostumado até agora." Eu o vi sorrir e balançar a cabeça pela minha periferia enquanto ele ria suavemente, como se para si mesmo, antes de continuar. "Eu não sou Ward Cleaver nem nada, mas você será bem cuidado, tanto financeiramente como em termos médicos." Suas palavras mudaram para um tom estranhamente como de negócios, o que eu particularmente preferia. O pedaço de pai todo cheio de vida estava começando a me irritar.

"Será esperado que você mantenha boas notas na escola, assim como Emmett, mas eu duvido que isto seja realmente um problema para você." Notei seu sorriso pelo canto do meu olho enquanto a Dona de Casa Número Quatro admitia um caso ardente com o irmão de seu marido. Ele suspirou e persistiu, embora eu estivesse tentando parecer muito despreocupado com a conversa. "Nós estamos planejando sair da cidade por um longo tempo, portanto, leve isso em consideração".

Ele se levantou em seguida e examinou meu olhar vazio por um momento antes que ele se afastasse da minha cama com o meu prontuário na mão. "Apenas pense nisso." Ele disse baixinho por cima do ombro enquanto saía do quarto.

Ouvi o clique da porta enquanto lágrimas negras começaram a trilhar as bochechas rosadas da Dona de Casa Número Cinco e eu agarrei o dragão de pelúcia debaixo do meu braço ferozmente.

Ela as enxugou com uma respiração trêmula que fez a sua clivagem tremer enquanto ela olhava para mim intensamente pela tela da televisão. Sua voz era oca e desprovida de qualquer emoção enquanto ela falava para a câmera. "Eu nunca pensei que acabaria aqui".

Passei o meu dia fingindo que eu não estava considerando a oferta do Dr. Cullen. Quanto mais eu tentava não pensar nisso, mais eu pensava.

Ele poderia estar mentindo e planejando levar-me para a porra de algum armazém no fim do mundo. Pensei sobre a sensação da sua mão na minha. Carinhosa, gentil e afetuosa. O pensamento me fez estremecer. Alternativamente, ele poderia estar dizendo a verdade, e ele realmente era só esse cara completamente normal que às vezes adotava crianças porque ele era um coração sangrando. Compassivo e compelido a ajudar sempre que ele era capaz.

Eu não tinha certeza de qual era o pior cenário. Se ele realmente estava apenas sendo simpático e atencioso, então eu estragaria a sua vida. Porque todas essas qualidades provavelmente significavam que ele pensava que poderia me consertar. Eu sabia melhor.

A enfermeira veio ao meio-dia com o meu almoço, e enquanto eu preguiçosamente mexi na formação irregular de merda com um lado de merda, eu fiz algo que era imperdoável.

Deixei meus pensamentos se afundarem em uma visão do que poderia ser.

Foi bastante elaborado porque eu pensei, se eu ia sonhar, então eu poderia muito bem sonhar grande. Tentei imaginar este apartamento dele, provavelmente imaculado e estéril assim como o seu jaleco branco. Tentei imaginar este garoto Emmett, provavelmente adequado e composto como o bom menino de quem o Dr. Cullen falou tão carinhosamente. Principalmente, porém, eu tentei imaginar onde eu poderia encaixar entre toda a sua perfeição e coisas estéreis, e se eu algum dia seria feliz. Ou... tão perto de feliz como eu poderia ser.

Dr. Cullen parecia um cara legal o suficiente, afinal. Eu de repente me senti culpado por vê-lo como um assustador molestador de crianças quando eu sabia diferentemente. Eu não poderia explicar como eu sabia, ou o que ele até mesmo tivesse feito para ganhar essa quantidade de confiança de mim, mas eu sabia disso. Ele nunca tinha sido inadequado comigo, e teve oportunidades mais do que suficiente para tentar.

Pela hora do jantar, eu tinha decidido que eu era uma pessoa de merda por sequer pensar essas coisas sobre o Dr. Cullen. O que só me deixou com uma suposição. Ele era realmente um coração sangrando. Tentei ainda mais forte empurrar isso de lado e não pensar nisso, mas isso se manteve voltando à tona. Não ajudou que eu não tive visitas durante o dia. De repente eu me senti solitário e sufocado no pequeno quarto enquanto eu olhava fixamente para o pôr do sol pelas fendas nas persianas verticais.

_O quanto isso poderia ser realmente ruim?_

Esse mesmo argumento mental guerreou uma e outra vez na minha cabeça que eu me perguntei... o quanto eu vou simplesmente... completamente e fodidamente decepcionar esse homem. Quais eram suas expectativas sobre mim? Quanto tempo levaria antes que ele me mandasse de volta? Isso tinha acontecido comigo antes. As famílias agradáveis e honestas nunca queriam bagagem com seus adolescentes e geralmente preferiam as crianças mais novas, como Jordan. Tentei imaginar a abundância de maneiras em que eu poderia deixá-lo - e a mim – desapontado antes que ele se cansasse dos meus fracassos.

Por volta das dez, eu estava cansado de visualizar isso, e ordinariamente cansado de todos juntos. Eu tinha dormido bastante durante a minha febre... involuntariamente, e apesar de ter sido incrivelmente revigorante considerando a minha condição, a falta de sono já estava começando a me acompanhar novamente.

Televisão tarde da noite era muito melhor do que essa porcaria durante o dia, por isso prendeu minha atenção por um longo tempo. Esperei pela meia-noite, curioso para saber se o Dr. Cullen entraria no meu quarto como sempre fazia, ou se ele já estava arrependido da sua oferta. Eu não conseguia decidir qual resultado eu preferia. Então, quando ouvi seus passos contados se aproximando da minha porta, encontrei-me sentindo uma estranha pontada fantasma dentro do meu peito.

Ele pareceu cauteloso quando entrou no meu quarto, mantendo a porta aberta um pouco, o que não era algo que ele costumava fazer. Eu me senti uma merda e envergonhado mais uma vez que ele estivesse fazendo isso para aliviar meus medos paranóicos. Seu sorriso era genuíno quando ele tomou o seu lugar de sempre ao lado da minha cama e retirou o baralho de cartas do bolso do seu jaleco com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Sentei-me em resposta à sua pergunta silenciosa e tomei o meu lugar no meio da cama com as pernas dobradas embaixo de mim e o dragão de pelúcia abandonado no meu travesseiro. Ele sorriu para ele fugazmente antes de aplicar a sua falsa "cara de jogo". Esta tinha sido a nossa rotina por quase três semanas, e o simples pensamento de ainda existir uma rotina me fez sorrir enquanto ele embaralhava e distribuía a minha mão sobre o cobertor verde viradas para baixo.

Estar no hospital era fodido e eu odiava isso infinitamente, mas... eu não podia negar que eu ansiava por esse tipo de estabilidade. Um lugar que fosse limpo, onde as pessoas costumam dar a mínima para você. As crianças correndo ao redor nestes corredores estavam doentes, mas eram crianças geralmente doces. Era um contraste gritante com as crianças com quem eu geralmente tinha que dividir meu espaço. Minha mente começou a criar algum tipo de lista de prós e contras contra a minha vontade quando vi o Dr. Cullen formar um beicinho pensativamente para a sua mão de cartas.

Ele era tão malditamente _normal._

Isso me chocou, mas eu comecei a querer saber se aquela era a coisa que me fascinou sobre ele todas essas semanas. Aquela coisa que, assim como a sensação fantasma em meu peito, eu não conseguia colocar um nome.

Ele colocou uma carta virada para cima. Três de paus. Eu sorri e depositei meu quatro de paus para tomar o livro. _Espadas será_. Pensei presunçosamente. Eu sempre o vencia neste jogo, e eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia trapacear para perder.

Jogamos a mão em um silêncio muito peculiar. Não totalmente desconfortável, mas pesado com profunda contemplação. Peguei seu Ás de Ouros com o meu Coringa e, de repente...

"Diga-me mais." Eu soltei em uma voz que ainda era grossa com a gripe e doença, embora ainda tivesse uma pontada de derrota e cautela. Seu olhar correu para o meu e ele apertou os lábios de novo enquanto me olhava. Imaginei que não prejudicaria fazer uma decisão educada, mesmo se eu soubesse que eu realmente só queria mais material para a fantasia elaborada tocando na minha cabeça.

Indesculpável, de fato.

Seus lábios enrugaram em um sorriso irônico e ele começou a falar enquanto eu... apenas escutava.

Após 30 minutos de ouvi-lo falar, comecei a fazer perguntas como, "Se você tem um filho, então por que diabos você está aqui passando um tempo comigo a noite toda?"

Ele riu com isso, e pegou minha Rainha de Copas com o seu Dois de Espadas. "Emmett é bastante auto-sustentável. Sempre posso confiar nele para ficar fora de problemas ou entrar em contato comigo em caso de emergência. Ele sabe o quanto meu trabalho é exigente." Ele encolheu os ombros.

Eu queria sentir-me ofendido que gastar tempo comigo era considerado como 'trabalho', mas argumentei que não era inteiramente justo, vendo como ele estava fazendo um esforço para me tornar íntimo.

Ele continuou falando, parando apenas para responder às minhas perguntas breves, e eu estava tão vergonhosamente absorto em suas respostas que eu perdi o jogo. Ele notou, mas não zombou de mim por isso. Em vez disso, ele colocou as cartas longe e apenas conversou comigo. E não foi a condescendente conversa de adultos, e não era sequer como de negócios. Era apenas o Dr. Cullen pedindo para me adotar.

Após duas horas de discutir coisas legais e arranjos de alojamento, Carlisle - como me foi dito para chamá-lo agora – deixou meu quarto com uma expressão cuidadosamente em branco.

E então eu estava confuso e um pouco impressionado novamente. Porque o jeito que ele falou sobre eu vir morar com ele era simplesmente...

Eu não conseguia entender por quê. Eu nunca tive muita coisa, e eu provavelmente sempre causei enormes quantidades de problemas, mas ele não parecia se importar com o fato de que eu era fodido. Isso foi o que me pegou quando o sol se levantou.

Eu não estava fascinado por Carlisle porque ele era podre de rico e normal e estéril. Fiquei fascinado por ele porque ele poderia estar fazendo qualquer coisa a meia-noite de um fim de semana. Ele poderia estar tomando drinks com uma enfermeira quente, ou em casa com o bom menino certinho. Mas ele estava aqui comigo.

Porque ele me _queria._

Fazia tanto tempo desde que alguém realmente me quis que eu tive aquela sensação fantasma em meu peito mais uma vez que fez um nó formar na minha garganta. Havia uma voz irritante no meu subconsciente sussurrando que ele desistiria, e ele perceberia que eu era mais problema do que valia a pena. E isso realmente era eu simplesmente fodendo para me estabelecer para ser ferido por isso. Poderia ser a melhor coisa que algum dia tinha acontecido comigo, ou uma das piores para adicionar à lista.

Rolei para o meu lado e fechei os olhos enquanto abracei o dragão de pelúcia bem apertado em meu peito cheio de cicatrizes. Enquanto o sol laranja filtrava perfeitamente raios proporcionais em toda a minha cama de hospital, enterrei meu nariz em toda a pele verde e suspirei nele, profundamente e derrotado.

Porque eu simplesmente sabia que não havia como me afastar da única pessoa no mundo que me queria.

Eu estava nervoso quando o turno dele se aproximou, brincando com a minha IV e bufando de raiva para a cama novamente. Quero dizer, seriamente. Quão fodidamente caro é para consertar uma maldita cama? Eu pensei que o dinheiro dos impostos pagasse por isso. E por que diabos estava tão malditamente quente aqui? Porra, minha boca estava de repente seca. Para onde diabos foi a minha água? Por que estou pirando tanto?

Eu podia ouvir os passos dele se aproximando enquanto engoli audivelmente. Engolindo em seco. Engolindo o meu orgulho. Engolindo aquela voz irritante que me disse que eu ficaria tão fodido fazendo isso quando ouvi a batida superficial dele.

Três segundos depois, como um relógio, ele entrou no quarto, olhos fixos no meu prontuário enquanto ele vagarosamente mordia o interior da sua bochecha e fazia o seu caminho até o balcão.

"A febre diminuiu por dois dias. Como está a tosse?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim por cima do ombro enquanto preparava uma seringa.

Eu quase fiz uma careta para a agulha antes de lembrar que eu tinha uma IV. "A tosse está menor." Respondi casualmente quando o vi se aproximar da minha cama. Ele assentiu e franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração enquanto injetava meu tubo de IV com a medicação.

"Antibióticos de largo espectro." Ele explicou com um sorriso quando começou a escrever no prontuário mais uma vez. "Só um impulso." Ele concluiu.

Eu ri, mas saiu pequena e ansiosa. "Sim. Não gostaria de ter alguma criança doente em casa com você, hein?" Minha risada tornou-se mais ansiosa enquanto meus dedos começaram a brincar com a IV novamente e meu coração estava martelando e eu não podia fodidamente olhar para ele e... merda. Quando eu me transformei em uma porra de bichinha?

O quarto estava banhado em um silêncio tenso e pesado que se instalou profundamente no meu estômago enquanto eu olhava para os meus cobertores e mexia as mãos inconscientemente. Ele não estava falando e ele estava, provavelmente, já percebendo que ele fodeu tudo por me perguntar. Eu queria morrer um pouco. Simplesmente puxar os cobertores por cima da minha cabeça e fodidamente... morrer de vergonha por permitir-me acreditar nisso.

Mas eu tinha que ser homem aqui, porque a culpa foi minha por acreditar, em primeiro lugar.

Eu suspirei e virei minha cabeça para encontrar o olhar dele. Para dizer a ele que estava tudo bem e eu não dava a mínima sobre suas acomodações exuberantes e tapinhas afetuosos na mão e a porra do estúpido Emmett que poderia ficar fora de problemas. Mas as minhas palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta quando meus olhos encontraram os dele.

Ele estava sorrindo e talvez um pouco orgulhoso enquanto seus olhos azuis olhavam de volta para os meus em satisfação e ele simplesmente assentiu. Ele não me fez dizer as palavras, e ele nunca me obrigou a engolir todo o meu orgulho. Ele apenas fodidamente acenou com a cabeça e bateu-me brevemente no ombro enquanto colocava o estetoscópio nas minhas costas e me pedia para dar uma respiração profunda.

Entrei no meu quarto bagunçado e completamente destruído pra caralho enquanto eu passava minha mão em meus cabelos e olhava ao redor em frustração. Este lugar era como uma merda de chiqueiro. Graças a Deus que o Dr. Cull – Carlisle... provavelmente poderia pagar pessoas para limparem sua casa. Retirei a mochila verde escura debaixo da minha cama e comecei a enchê-la com tudo de importante. Os cadernos de desenho vieram em primeiro lugar. Eu já tinha cinco cheios e eles caíram na mochila e bateram no fundo com um baque no chão. Tinha um cheiro esquisito aqui, mas eu tinha que compartilhar isso com outros três meninos pré-púberes, por isso não foi muito surpreendente.

Eu podia vagamente ouvir as meninas na casa disputando sobre algo quando abri o armário e comecei a remover minhas roupas dos cabides. Isso não era novo para mim. Eu tinha mudado dez vezes nos últimos quatro anos e fiz questão de manter apenas o que importava. Nada de cartazes, ou CDs, ou até mesmo fotos de todas as pessoas que conheci. Essas coisas se perdiam ou eram roubadas e não há nenhum ponto em ficar apegado porque quando chega o dia e você não pode encontrá-las, você se sente uma merda. É mais fácil embalar pouco.

Eu estava acabando com as minhas roupas quando Jordan entrou pisando pesadamente no quarto. Eu tinha as minhas costas para ele, mas eu sempre sabia quando aquele merdinha estava atrás de mim. Ele não podia perceber isso ainda, mas o seu desvio de septo era barulhento como o inferno. Eu sorri quando me virei e olhei para ele. Todo o seu cabelo vermelho flamejante e encaracolado brilhava na luz da manhã e fazia o seu beicinho irritado parecer feroz quando ele seguiu para a minha cama e desabou sobre ela com raiva.

"Isso é besteira." Ele disse em sua voz vacilante e infantil.

Olhei para ele em desaprovação, mas eu não podia porque ele aprendeu essa palavra comigo. E um milhão de outras. Dei de ombros e fechei o zíper da mochila porque eu não sabia o que dizer a ele. _Isso é o que você recebe por ficar tão apegado a alguém?_

Ele entenderia quando ficasse mais velho e mais endurecido pelo sistema. Era um mal necessário, e minha partida não se destacaria, em cinco anos entre as centenas de outras partidas ele se reuniria e se despediria.

Seu beicinho quebrou meu coração um pouco quando suavizou e ele pegou no meu colchão com seus minúsculos dedos. "Posso ir com você?" Ele sussurrou com uma vozinha e olhou para mim através dos seus cílios laranja e seus lábios trêmulos e... merda do caralho. Esse garoto me faria ficar todo mole com ele.

Eu inchei minhas bochechas com uma grande respiração, muito como Carlisle tinha feito alguns dias antes, e balancei minha cabeça enquanto pegava a mochila e a atirava sobre meu ombro.

Seu rosto caiu ainda mais e ele continuou pegando com os minúsculos dedos e segurando as lágrimas. "Quem vai me acompanhar à escola de manhã?" Ele perguntou com uma fungada mal ali que me fez suspirar.

"Eu nunca acompanho você até a escola, Jordan." Eu murmurei enquanto chutava a ponta do meu sapato no tapete manchado. "Você me seguiu todos os dias durante os últimos seis meses. Há uma diferença." Eu respondi secamente enquanto ele limpava uma lágrima invisível.

"Cassie nunca me deixa caminhar com ela." Ele olhou para mim novamente, e ele estava tão triste que eu estava desesperadamente tentando forçar para baixo a culpa e remorso por deixar o pequeno filho da puta. E por quê? Ele me irritava sem fim, e aqui estava eu me sentindo mal por ele.

"Cassie é uma puta do caralho." Eu respondi apologeticamente, ganhando um distinto "Vá para o inferno" do quarto ao lado, o que o fez sorrir e dar um riso abafado. Eu simplesmente dei de ombros, porque, sério, ela era. Toda loira e fogo infernal e muito boa para uma criança como Jordan, que limitava o seu estilo. Graças a Deus o Dr. Cullen não tem filhas.

Eu estava prestes a sair do quarto e desta casa e desta vida fodida quando ele de repente saltou da cama e pulou na minha perna, capturando minha coxa em um aperto mortal enquanto seus grandes olhos verdes olhavam para mim. Eu cliquei minha língua e revirei meus olhos para o melodrama enquanto o chutei para fora delicadamente.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Jordan. Deixe-me ir." Eu disse com raiva. Observei as covinhas em seu rosto desaparecerem para um beicinho mais definido quando ele se afastou e afundou no chão com os joelhos contra o seu peito. Então ele enterrou seu rosto e começou a chorar como a criança de seis anos de idade que ele era, e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa nesta casa, eles se afastariam e o deixariam aprender a lição.

Mas eu me senti uma merda. Porque eu não poderia levá-lo comigo e eu não poderia salvá-lo dessa realidade de merda. Eu tinha que ir embora e só esperava que ele encontrasse o seu próprio Carlisle algum dia. Eu não manteria contato e eu nunca olharia para trás porque não havia razão para isso.

Com um suspiro profundo e cheio de remorsos, deixei cair minha mochila e a abri, alcançando no fundo e resmungando quando minha mão surgiu com o dragão de pelúcia. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo desajeitadamente enquanto o empurrava para ele. Era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de uma lembrança, e eu não poderia encontrar qualquer razão para mantê-lo por mais tempo. Ele ficaria com ele o tempo todo e, assim como eu, ele seria lembrado que os laços são quebrados e feitos no período de algo tão simples como uma tosse infecciosa e uma chance de encaminhamento para o hospital mais barato.

"Aqui." Eu suspirei, observando terrivelmente quando ele fungou e hesitantemente pegou o dragão da minha mão. Ele o observou curiosamente enquanto o segurava antes do seu rosto manchado de lágrimas irromper em um sorriso que trouxe as covinhas de volta.

Seus grandes olhos verdes brilharam mais uma vez quando ele fungou e olhou de mim para o dragão. "Eu posso ficar com ele?" Ele pediu todo fodidamente animado e com os olhos ainda marejados enquanto o abraçou ao seu peito como o orgulhoso novo proprietário de um estúpido pedaço de merda de pele sintética.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fiz uma careta quando me levantei e arrisquei uma espiada cautelosa sobre o meu ombro por qualquer pessoa presente espreitando. "O nome dele é..." Eu parei, fechando meus olhos quando todo o abrangente embaraço engoliu-me todo pela milionésima vez em uma semana. "Senhor Dragão Fantástico." Eu resmunguei vergonhosamente enquanto deslizava a mochila de volta para o meu ombro.

A risadinha musical de Jordan seguiu-me até a porta do chiqueiro enquanto eu saía da casa e caminhava em direção à Mercedes cara de Carlisle, onde ele estava me esperando com paciência. E eu não tinha maneira de saber se eu estava fazendo algo realmente imprudente e estúpido pra caralho entrando no carro e o deixando levar-me para sua casa, mas eu empurrei de volta o temor que brotou no meu peito quando a sensação fantasma voltou com cada olhar dele em minha direção.

Durante os dois dias de arranjos feitos ao lado da minha cama com Carlisle, eu tinha conseguido finalmente descobrir o nome daquela sensação fantasma.

Era _esperança._

E tanto quanto eu me esforçava para justificar a vergonha de sentir isso, eu não conseguia. Eu precisava disso fodidamente demais para negá-la. Eu precisava dela para me manter e provar que eu valia a pena todo o papo furado e problemas através dos quais eu o colocaria, porque eu estava muito convencido de que eu não ficaria por muito tempo.

"Então." Ele começou quando saiu da rua e começou a dirigir para o lado leste da cidade. "Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim com cautela pelo canto do olho.

Eu ri da sua preocupação e recostei-me contra o encosto de cabeça exuberante com um profundo suspiro enquanto eu observava as favelas de Chicago desaparecerem atrás de nós.

"Melhor do que merda".

* * *

><p>NT Esse é o penúltimo extra e foi traduzido pela Ju Matinhão.  
>É o mais lindo, pq ao contrários dos outros não é uma cena alternativa e sim um flash back :)<p>

Lary Reeden


End file.
